Teen Titans Quest Chapter 1: Reunion
Reunion is the first chapter of Teen Titans Quest. Opening Hey there, everyone. I'm Beastboy, a hero who can turn into any animal he wants. I'm also the coolest, most handsome stud on the planet. Well, kind of. Okay, okay, so I'm pretty average, but there's no denying that I have some of the best friends in the world. Together with Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Starfire, we're the Teen Titans, the best group of super heroes the world could ever ask for. Ever since that white robot got put out of commission, we've been taking it easy for awhile. But now, we were all about to get one heck of a wakeup call. Scene One: Titans Tower Beastboy: (Beastboy rapidly presses buttons on a controller as Cyborg is doing the same as they play a fighting game on their Gamestation.) C'mon, almost there... Cyborg: You ain't winning this round, BB! (Beastboy's werewolf character does an uppercut.) Will you quit spamming that uppercut?! (Beastboy laughs hysterically as Cyborg's vampire character blocks the werewolf's claw attack.) I'm on to you, BB! I got your tactics down! Are you ready for this?? (The vampire character counters the werewolf by throwing him across the screen, resulting in a KO.) BOOYAH!!!!! Beastboy: WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me! I was on a role! Cyborg: You gotta change it up next time, amigo. (Beastboy shakes his buddy's hand in good sportsmanship.) Another round? Beastboy: Meh. I'm gonna check up on Raven and see what she's up to. Raven: (Raven enters the room and sits on the sofa. She appears visibly distracted.) Something isn't right. Beastboy: Woah, hold up, Raven. What's wrong? Cyborg: She's been like this for awhile, remember? Raven: Yeah, and it just got worse. I feel like there's something watching us, like some kind of evil force is slowly learning about us more and more. Cyborg: Is it anything we fought before? Raven: I can't tell, but its powerful. Very powerful. Contact Robin and him and Starfire over here. They need to hear about this. Beastboy: (BB hears a doorbell-like sound) That's gotta be the pizza guy! He's always late. Don't worry, guys, I got it. (Cyborg and Raven continue talking as Beastboy heads for the front door.) I've got it! Dude, if that tofu and mushroom pizza is cold, then-- (Beastboy opens the door and sees a very familiar face. Terra was at the front door. Beastboy is speechless). Is...Is it really... Terra: Beastboy, I'm glad you're here! Listen, I need-- Beastboy: You came back. But I thought that you-- Terra: There's no time for that right now, Beastboy! I need someone who can read this and tell me what it is! (Terra hands Beastboy the book from her room) I'll explain when I get inside. Beastboy: Come right in, Terra. (Terra enters the building just as Raven rushes down to Beastboy) Woah! You came down in a hurry! Raven: That book. Where did you get it?? Tell me!! Terra: Can you tell me if you know what this is?? Raven: I don't, but I need you to give it to me!! That thing is dangerous!! Starfire: (Starfire and Robin enter Titans Tower.) I had the most glorious time, Robin! When shall we see it again? I--Oh, we have a guest! Robin: It's Terra. What brings you here? Cyborg: (Cyborg heads toward the others) Terra?! It's been-- Raven: Quiet!!! Look, I've been sensing a very evil force lately, and this seems to be it. Terra: Well, that's the thing. I had this nightmare, and when I woke up, I ended up having this strange book in my room with a creepy note in it. Robin: Maybe you should head over to the lounge. Something tells me there's a lot more than that to discuss. (The titans head to the lounge so that Terra can elaborate on what she is talking about.) Continued in Chapter 2: Patience Category:Crossover Category:Teen Titans Quest Category:Teen Titans Quest Chapter